


Демон из омелы, или Как украсть поцелуй

by Svengaly



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly





	Демон из омелы, или Как украсть поцелуй

Однажды морозным зимним вечером некий мистер Гилберт Норрелл, эсквайр, сидел в кресле у камина. Его обоняние услаждал аромат чая, чашка которого помещалась рядом на столике, зрение и ум услаждали «Наставления» Белазиса, а слух раздражал шелест бумаг, разбираемых управляющим мистера Норрелла Джоном Чилдермасом. 

Кресло помещалось в библиотеке, библиотека — в аббатстве Хартфью, а Хартфью, переставшее быть аббатством в истинном смысле этого слова при короле Генрихе VIII (Гарри-Многоженце, Гарри-Тиране, Гарри-Еретике), — в графстве Йоркшир. 

Не исключено, что упомянутому королю Гарри понравилась бы мысль о водворении в бывшем аббатстве чародея, каковым мистер Норрелл, собственно, и являлся. 

За окнами сгущались ранние зимние сумерки, и комнату освещали лишь блики от горящего в камине пламени да огонёк свечи Чилдермаса, занимавшегося счетами. 

— Скажите, мистер Норрелл, а вам когда-нибудь доводилось украсть поцелуй? — внезапно спросил Чилдермас.

Мистер Норрелл поднял глаза от книги и уставился в пространство, пытаясь понять, действительно ли прозвучали эта немыслимые, невероятные слова или он надышался пылью Белазиса. 

Чилдермас покашливанием напомнил о своём присутствии. И, очевидно, о своём вопросе, который, очевидно, и в самом деле был задан. 

— Как вы смеете задавать такие вопросы своему хозяину, сэр? — Мистер Норрелл оттолкнул книгу и поднялся на ноги, выпрямляясь во весь рост, величественный и грозный, как маленькая, но очень раздражительная кобра. 

К несчастью, плед, в который укутался волшебник, некоторым образом его стреножил, и попытка принять драматическую позу оказалась смазана.

— Как вы посмели?.. — пыхтел мистер Норрелл, с помощью Чилдермаса выпутываясь из пледа. — Вон из моего дома!.. О боже, я чашку уронил… только не на Белазиса, только не на Белазиса! Чилдермас, сделайте что-нибудь! И вон из моего дома! 

— Я спрашивал исключительно в научных целях, сэр, — объяснил Чилдермас, когда мистера Норрелла освободили, Белазиса спасли, а пролитый чай вытерли. 

— В научных? — Последовало короткое молчание, полное изумления и недоверия. 

— Да, — невозмутимо ответствовал Чилдермас. — В «Книге семидесяти» Джабира ибн Хайяна сказано, что одним из ценнейших ингредиентов при изготовлении универсального магического ключа для изменения принципов горючести и металличности в металлах является поцелуй, украденный магом. 

Мистер Норрелл онемел. Секунду он стоял, пошатываясь под бременем открытого предательства, и лишь затем его уста разомкнулись, дабы выпустить чуть слышное:

— Чилдермас, вы читали мои книги? 

— Ну что вы, — отвечал Чилдермас с выражением полнейшей непричастности к такому бесчинству, как чтение книг из библиотеки мистера Норрелла. — Однажды я напился пьян и упал близ одного из книжных шкафов, в котором как раз и стояла «Книга семидесяти». Очевидно, отрывок проник в мой разум воздушно-капельным путём. 

— А что ещё проникло в ваш разум воздушно-капельным путём? — едва сумел вымолвить мистер Норрелл.

Перед его внутренним взором возникла ужасная картина: драгоценные знания, обращаясь в испарения, вытекали тонкими струями из-под тяжёлых переплётов, подобно пару, вырывающемуся из носика закипевшего чайника, и, сливаясь в облако, невозбранно и совершенно бесплатно наполняли голову Чилдермаса и остальных обитателей Хартфью. 

— Это же пиратство какое-то! — пролепетал мистер Норрелл. — Я протестую! Я требую запретить… запереть… заблокировать мою библиотеку! Она моя, я приобрёл эти книги в собственность! Только я являюсь их законным правообладателем! 

— Не волнуйтесь, сэр. Я располагаю лишь этим обрывком, в остальном магия для меня так и осталась terra incognita, — утешил его Чилдермас.

У мистера Норрелла было два пути: не поверить Чилдермасу и рассчитать его, лишившись в результате поверенного во множестве самых разнообразных дел, или сделать вид, будто он не имеет ни малейшего представления о безмерном любопытстве своего управляющего и его последствиях. Примерно такие же чувства испытывает пожилая супруга, когда молодой муж предлагает ей самой придумать подходящее объяснение для его позднего возвращения и аромата духов «Поцелуй страсти», пропитавших его рубашку. И в том, и в другом случае выбор невелик: выгнать или смириться. 

Мистеру Норреллу хватило небольшого самовнушения и заклинания Розовых Очков, чтобы уверить себя в правдивости версии Чилдермаса. Он строго наказал своему управляющему впредь не напиваться пьяным, а если напьётся, падать на конюшне, в кухне, под лестницей, в худшем случае — в одной из спален, но только не в библиотеке, после чего обдумал вопрос заново, теперь уже с научной точки зрения. 

— Нет, — сказал он наконец, — мне никогда не приходило в голову воровать поцелуи. Джентльмены не воруют. А…э-э-э… элемент похищения обязателен?

— Боюсь, что да, — ответил Чилдермас. — По крайней мере, так утверждает Джабир ибн Хайян.

— Ах, но он ведь язычник! — промолвил расстроенный мистер Норрелл. — У этих людей нет никакого уважения к праву собственности!

— И не говорите, — согласился Чилдермас. — Если кто-то попадается им на воровстве, они всего лишь отрубают ему руку, тогда как в нашем благословенном отечестве за это вешают всего человека целиком. Прискорбная мягкость. 

— А… э-э-э… элемент поцелуя тоже обязателен? — спросил мистер Норрелл, расстраиваясь ещё больше. 

— Увы. По крайней мере, так утверждает Джабир ибн Хайян.

— Ах, но он ведь язычник! — простонал окончательно деморализованный мистер Норрелл. — У него, наверное, и гарем был!

— Для того чтобы украсть поцелуй, вовсе не обязательно иметь гарем, — сказал Чилдермас. — Достаточно иметь поблизости какую-нибудь особу женского пола. В крайнем случае, сойдёт и какого-нибудь другого, но лучше женского. 

— Почему? — уныло спросил мистер Норрелл.

— Женщины обычно менее развиты физически, и рука у них легче. 

— Но в моём доме нет особ женского пола, — сказал мистер Норрелл, пытаясь отделаться от ощущения, что его неприметно, однако настойчиво подталкивают к совершению какого-то опрометчивого и, по всей видимости, небезопасного шага. 

— В вашем доме целых двенадцать особ женского пола, включая кухарку, — сказал Чилдермас, набивая и раскуривая трубку. — Но кухарку лучше не считать. Она как раз очень развита физически и способна нанести магу, крадущему поцелуи, довольно существенный урон. 

Мистер Норрелл вспомнил миссис Симмонс, кухарку, женщину большого кулинарного таланта и могучего телосложения. Лицом она напоминала таз для варки варенья, а усами — драгунского капитана. 

— Я не собираюсь никого целовать, — сказал он твёрдо. — Что за нелепая мысль! К тому же я не занимаюсь преобразованием металлов, и подобные ингредиенты мне ни к чему.

— Как говорил боцман на шхуне «Весёлая ундина», «запас кармана не дерёт», — заметил Чилдермас, вновь принимаясь за счета. — Заклинание Розы Дедала помогло бы сохранить поцелуй до подходящего момента. А впрочем, вам виднее. Вы здесь хозяин и единственный настоящий чародей. 

Мистер Норрелл как будто полностью удовлетворился таким ответом. 

Однако мысль, посеянная коварным управляющим, уже укоренилась в его разуме и вскоре дала всходы. Хотя мистер Норрелл не имел охоты к столь неблагоуханному занятию, как преобразование металлов с какой бы то ни было целью, он очень любил запасы. Чем больше магических книг и магических предметов скапливалось в его руках, тем лучше становилось у него на душе. А украденный поцелуй к тому же должен был достаться ему совсем даром. 

Однако как приступить к делу, не имея к тому ни душевной склонности, ни опыта? 

Путь к решению проблемы подсказал мистеру Норреллу всё тот же Чилдермас, правда, на этот раз неумышленно. 

Как известно, во время Святок в английских домах к потолкам подвешивают ветку омелы. Это странное украшение оказывает не менее странное воздействие на очутившихся под ним людей: они вдруг начинают целовать друг друга, даже если ничто в их отношениях не предвещало такого развития событий. 

На следующий день после достопамятного разговора мистер Норрелл оказался свидетелем подобного феномена: Чилдермас, проходивший через малую гостиную по какой-то хозяйственной надобности, встретился с горничной Дидоной Хамп, также проходившей мимо по какой-то другой хозяйственной надобности. Обнаружив, что находится под омелой, Чилдермас обнял Дидону и поцеловал её с совершенной непринуждённостью. 

Находившиеся в комнате слуги при этом не выразили ни возмущения, ни удивления, а, напротив, вели себя так, словно такое поведение было естественным и даже единственно возможным. Дидона тоже не обнаружила никаких враждебных намерений по отношению к Чилдермасу. Засмеявшись, она кокетливо потупила глазки, поправила чепец и пошла себе дальше.

Эта сцена убедила мистера Норрелла в том, что воровство поцелуев — занятие в целом безопасное и даже общественно одобряемое, при условии, что совершается оно под благодатной сенью омелы. 

С этой мыслью он призвал к себе Дэйви Джонса и велел ему привесить к люстре посредине кабинета ветку омелы.

— Что, сэр? — переспросил Дэйви, недоверчиво глядя на хозяина. 

— Омелу, Дэйви, омелу! — повторил мистер Норрелл, топая ногой от нетерпения. — Вы оглохли или что с вами такое? Ветка омелы крайне мне необходима для проведения эксперимента, слишком сложного для того, чтобы вы могли постигнуть его своим неразвитым умом. Куда катится этот мир, что слуги стали требовать у хозяев отчёта в их действиях? 

— Да что вы, сэр, у меня и в мыслях нет, сэр, — пробормотал Дэйви, и через полчаса омела была повешена. 

Мистеру Норреллу только и оставалось, что затаиться и подстеречь жертву. 

Он так волновался, что ему пришлось выпить два стакана кларета и принять успокоительную пилюлю на основе валерианы и очищенной серы, но даже после этого желание снять омелу и бросить её в камин не оставляло маленького волшебника. Когда за дверью послышались шаги, бедный охотник так и подскочил, после чего в смятении спрятался за ширмой — совершенно несвойственное мистеру Норреллу поведение! 

Обычно он никогда не прятался за ширмами, разве что очутившись в чужом доме по случаю бала, званого обеда или какого-нибудь другого ужасающего мероприятия, сопряжённого с необходимостью встречаться и говорить с множеством ненужных и неинтересных мистеру Норреллу людей. Но в своём доме — нет, никогда! Ну если только мистера Норрелла к этому вынуждали обстоятельства — как, например, в тот самый момент, когда в комнату вошла горничная Ханна Паркер. 

Не подозревая о том, что на неё ведётся охота, Ханна направилась к камину. Девушка она была невысокая, изящная, со стройной талией, румяным личиком и довольно маленькими руками. Вряд ли такая девушка смогла бы причинить мистеру Норреллу серьёзный вред. 

Маленький волшебник набрал воздуха в грудь, выскочил из-за ширмы и, неловко обхватив Ханну за талию, чмокнул её в щёку, после чего поспешно отступил на шаг, глядя на служанку с таким ужасом, словно ожидал, что она обезумеет от счастья и немедленно набросится на него со встречными изъявлениями расположения. 

Ханна, однако, отреагировала иначе. Поставив ведёрко с углём возле камина, она осторожно попятилась к выходу, не отрывая от мистера Норрелла немигающего взгляда. Щётку для сметания золы она держала перед собой наподобие щита. 

— Чур меня, чур, рассыпься! — прошептала она, перекрестила мистера Норрелла щёткой и выскочила за дверь. 

Добравшись до кухни, горничная с размаху села на табурет и устроила истерику. После того, как Ханну отпоили чаем с капелькой бренди (или бренди с капелькой чая), она сумела объяснить, что с ней произошло, а именно: дух, вызванный чарами мистера Норрелла — маленький, ужасный, в точности похожий на мистера Норрела, но только с горящими адским огнём глазами, со вздыбленным париком, источающий запах серы и Недобрых Намерений — внезапно материализовался из омелы, схватил её и хотел утащить в ад, но она вырвалась с помощью креста и молитвы и бежала. 

— Вот что крест животворящий делает! — заключила Ханна, обмахиваясь щёткой. — Сегодня же попрошу расчёт. Лучше буду работать на ферме у батюшки, вставать спозаранку и убирать навоз за батюшкиными коровами, чем оставаться в таких смертельных опасностях. 

Лишь объединенные усилия ханниной лучшей подруги Дидоны Хамп, другой её лучшей подруги Люси Барнетт, кухарки миссис Симмонс, Дэйви Джонса, испытывающего к Ханне отеческие чувства, и Лукаса, испытывающего к Ханне вовсе не отеческие чувства, удалось уговорить её остаться — но только при условии, что Чилдермас немедленно пойдёт в кабинет мистера Норрелла и изгонит оттуда зловредного духа. 

На то, что хозяин займётся изгнанием лично, слуги не надеялись. Он никогда не опускался до того, чтобы убирать за собой. 

Мистер Норрелл тем временем тоже переживал нелёгкие минуты. 

Он заранее приготовил хранилище для поцелуя, влив в стеклянный сосуд мёд, в него поместив шар из пчелиного воска, а в шар — кусок янтаря. После использования Розы Дедала поцелуй должен был застыть в янтаре в виде маленькой мушки. Однако ничего не вышло. В янтаре не появилось ни мушки, ни блошки, ни даже крошки. 

— Заклинание не работает! — закричал мистер Норрелл, когда Чилдермас вошёл в комнату. — Это всё из-за вас! Вы заставили меня заниматься этой неблаговидной, недостойной джентльмена охотой, скомпрометировали меня перед прислугой — бог знает что эта девчонка теперь думает обо мне! И всё это зря. Я вам этого не прощу, Чилдермас, никогда, никогда не прощу! Кроме того, я уверен, что вы всё-таки читали «Книгу семидесяти»! Возможно даже, что вы читали и другие книги из моей библиотеки. Я нисколько не удивлюсь, если вы дойдёте до окончательной низости и попытаетесь использовать содержащиеся в них заклинания. И это после того, как я впустил вас в свой дом и всецело вам доверился! Впрочем, чего ещё ожидать от человека с вашим происхождением и вашим прошлым? 

С этими словами мистер Норрелл рухнул в кресло и закрыл лицо руками, являя собой образ Попранного Достоинства и Поруганной Добродетели. 

— Ну-ну, сэр, — ответил Чилдермас невозмутимо. — Слуги думают, что вы вызвали демона, который тут и бесчинствует. Всё, что вам нужно сделать для восстановления мира и спокойствия в доме — убрать омелу, иначе ни одна служанка сюда не войдёт. Они уверены, будто демон прячется именно в омеле. Ваших книг я не читал, а если бы и прочёл, всё равно ничего бы в них не понял. Разве может человек с моим происхождением и моим прошлым освоить искусство магии?

— В самом деле, нелепое предположение, — согласился мистер Норрелл, отнимая руки от лица и усаживаясь поудобнее. 

— Вот видите. 

— А почему не сработало заклинание? 

— Возможно, вы были в таком смятении чувств, что думали о чём угодно, только не о поцелуе. Полагаю, вор должен желать приобрести тот предмет, который крадёт. Нет желания — нет результата. 

— Сила намерения, — пробормотал мистер Норрелл. — В таком случае ничего не выйдет. У меня нет решительно никакого желания целовать ни одну из двенадцати особ женского пола, обитающих в доме. 

— Тогда вам лучше поцелуев не воровать, — сказал Чилдермас. — Тем более, что они вам не очень-то и нужны, как вы сами говорили. 

— Верно, — мистер Норрелл насупился. 

— Я сниму омелу. 

— И немедленно!

Взобравшись на стул, Чилдермас снял омелу, которую добросовестный Дэйви примотал на совесть. Мистер Норрелл топтался рядом и помогал: пристально глядел, как Чилдермас работает, и тяжело вздыхал. 

Наконец Чилдермас справился с непокорным украшением. Он спрыгнул со стула, держа омелу, столкнулся с мистером Норреллом и, чтобы не упасть, ухватился за него свободной рукой. Потом поглядел на мистера Норрелла сверху вниз, поднял омелу над его головой и быстро, но крепко поцеловал его в губы. 

Всё произошло так быстро, что мистер Норрелл не успел ни возмутиться, ни испугаться. Он только ощутил, что в нём прибыло жизненных сил, поскольку кровь его вспыхнула огнём, словно он хватил стакан рома, и в то же время сил как будто убыло, поскольку его ноги почему-то ослабли, а колени подогнулись. 

— Скорее давайте ваше хранилище, — сказал Чилдермас, не оставляя маленькому волшебнику времени на размышления. — Сосуд, который вы подготовили, сэр! Скорее давайте его сюда, пока поцелуй не выдохся. 

Мистер Норрелл схватил сосуд со стола и подал его Чилдермасу. Тот наклонился и выдохнул. Мистер Норрелл произнёс заклинание, и через миг оба они увидели, как в янтаре появился довольно крупный мотылёк. 

— Гм! — сказал Чилдермас с удовлетворением. — По-моему, неплохо получилось.

— Чему тут удивляться, Чилдермас? — отозвался мистер Норрелл. — Вы же вор. Кражи у вас всегда неплохо получаются.

Это замечание должно было прозвучать язвительно, но прозвучало почему-то жалобно. 

— Рад был вам служить. — Чилдермас поклонился, так что длинные чёрные волосы почти закрыли ему лицо и бросили на его губы тень, создававшую впечатление затаённой улыбки. Разумеется, это была только иллюзия. Не мог же он вправду улыбаться после того, что сделал. — Прикажете распорядиться насчёт обеда?

— Оставьте меня. Только сначала повесьте омелу на место.

— Но служанки…

— Верните омелу туда, где она была!

— Пока она здесь, горничные побоятся разводить огонь и убирать в этой комнате. 

— И прекрасно, нечего им здесь делать. Дэйви вполне способен пройтись по полу щёткой, а разжигать камин будете вы сами. 

— Как скажете. — Чилдермас вновь взобрался на стул. 

Мистер Норрелл стоял рядом, вцепившись в спинку, и глядел в пол. 

— Нет, — сказал он, когда дело было закончено. — Снимите её. Не хочу, чтобы она здесь была.

Чилдермас скрипнул зубами. Да нет, конечно же, это скрипнул стул. И когда Чилдермас спустился, он вовсе не выглядел так, будто хочет надеть омелу мистеру Норреллу на голову. 

— Может быть, снова повесить её обратно? — осведомился он (как ни печально это признавать, неподобающе язвительным тоном). 

— Не нужно, — ответил мистер Норрелл, надёжно держась за стул. — Оставьте её вон там, на столе. Она может пригодиться для… для чего-нибудь.

— Для последующих экспериментов, — подсказал Чилдермас. 

Мистер Норрелл быстро поднял глаза и встретил невозмутимый взгляд своего управляющего. 

— Возможно, когда-нибудь я всё же займусь исследованием металлов. Мне может понадобиться материал…

— Безусловно.

— Омела, кажется, весьма действенный катализатор для его… для его добычи. 

— Думаю, она вовсе необязательна. 

— Правда? Вы так считаете?

— Мне почему-то так кажется. 

Во время этого диалога мистер Норрелл и Чилдермас придвигались друг к другу, пока не оказались очень близко, и, возможно, благодетельная сила омелы подверглась бы новому испытанию, если бы не раздался громкий стук в дверь. 

— Мистер Норрелл! Мистер Чилдермас! — послышался взволнованный голос Лукаса. — Вы там? Вы живы?

Остальные домочадцы обозначили своё взволнованное присутствие топотом, кашлем и невнятными озабоченными возгласами. 

— Всё в порядке! — крикнул мистер Норрелл сердито. — Уходите! Что за несносные люди! — прибавил он вполголоса.

— Они беспокоились о вас, — сказал Чилдермас. 

Мистер Норрелл только раздражённо фыркнул. Чилдермас положил омелу на стол, вышел в коридор и успокоил слуг, собравшихся выручать хозяина из беды, объяснив им, что демон попался на диво упрямый и несговорчивый, пришлось с ним повозиться, однако теперь он надёжно заточён в омеле, которая останется в кабинете хозяина для дальнейших исследований. Нет, больше никто не выскочит. Демон полностью удовлетворён. 

— Прикажете подавать обед, сэр? — спросил он из-за двери.

— Да, Чилдермас, пусть подают. Я спущусь через полчаса, — ответил мистер Норрелл рассеянно. 

Открыв дверки шкафа, в котором хранились сосуды, предназначавшиеся для использования в магических обрядах, он рассматривал их и пересчитывал. Имеющегося количества должно было хватить примерно на месяц, а после время покажет. 

Может быть, для окончательного и бесповоротного успеха заклинаний Чилдермасу придётся украсть что-нибудь ещё — а что, знает только Джабир ибн Хайян. Наверняка что-нибудь неприличное. 

Он ведь всё-таки язычник.


End file.
